parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muskox
A massive, stocky bovid, superficially resembling the American bison in appearance, the muskox (Ovibos moschatus) has a large body, short, stout legs, a short tail, and a short neck, with a slight hump at the shoulders. The coat is dark brown to black, paler on the legs, face and back, and consists of a dense, soft inner coat, protected by dark, coarse, outer guard hairs, which can measure over 60 centimetres in length, and may reach nearly to the ground. Both the male and female muskox bear broad horns, which curve down and outward, and meet in the middle of the skull to form a large ‘boss’. The male is larger than the female, capable of reaching an impressive 650 kilograms in captivity, and has more massive horns. The muskox may vary in size between northern and southern locations, and a number ofsubspecies have been proposed. The common name of this species is said to come from a characteristic musky odour produced by the male during the mating season (rut), although others refute this. Roles * It played Black Rhinoceros in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Cape Buffalo in Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska * It played Black Wildebeest in The Cave Lion King Series * It played Woog in We're Back! An Arctic Animal's Story and We're Back! A Siberian Animal's Story * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in ARCTIC ANIMAL and Walking with Arctic Animals * It played Merlin in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Portayals * North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Cape Buffalo * Brother Leopard - It is played by Wild Water Buffalo Gallery A-bull-musk-ox-tim-grams.jpg Muskox.jpg Ovibos Moschatus.jpg 610_wfww_muskox.jpg Muskox (Brother Bear).jpg|Brother Bear (2003) Fantasia 2000 Muskox.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Dodging_Oxen.jpg Muskox (Wild Kratts).png Musk_ox (Blue Fang).jpg MrYak.jpg IMG 8557.PNG Ice Age Muskox.jpeg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) MGPaM Muskox.png Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Hippopotamus Elephant Rhinoceros Warthog Giraffe Cheetah Walrus Penguin Lion Chameleon Egret Leopard Okapi Parrot Vulture Badger Zorilla Zebra Alligator Crocodile Turtle Chicken Pelican Ducks.jpg Big Storm On the African Savanna.png Star meets Musk Ox.png Marty the Muskox.jpeg Evan Almighty Muskox.png Musk-ox-fmafafe.jpg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-muskox.png Alphabet Express Zebra.jpg Musk ox wtpk.png Snow animals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Muskox.png Beast Boy as Musk Ox.png Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0022.jpg Musk Ox IC.jpg Toledo Zoo Muskox.png CMONH Muskoxen.png Zt2-muskox.jpg Mickey Mouse Muskox.png MMHM Muskox.png Rileys Adventures Muskox.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Muskox.jpg MM Animal Records Muskox.png Zoboomafoo Muskox.png Books IMG_0511.JPG BB966D09-9CED-4D03-A6A6-916629CA43F5.jpeg 233DDF3B-5BCF-4808-955C-B7F6074111E2.jpeg 6A127552-265A-46BD-84C5-46D3394BD0E9.jpeg FDF2C4C4-7DC2-4C56-BD13-B356FAE6583D.jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg 1DDC7962-B65F-4512-B414-B198C44A8493.jpeg D5F43247-75AE-4B25-B72C-90A3E1710519.jpeg 8FFC2826-2CEB-4D9E-A643-585AB29E2D2F.jpeg 52774276-C9B1-4840-91C4-3A456E3F0823.jpeg C6328E2A-E4D1-4C05-AAE2-430398F4582A.jpeg 559434E7-F40A-44C4-BA33-1660F2B34E72.jpeg CC907289-7DC2-4B04-AACF-1F2437E879D0.jpeg A6718209-4E94-4166-A2D1-0CE98A08D8FB.jpeg 3B2BD6F7-B8B0-40ED-9313-8A4FAACBE3C7.jpeg 8D7CEED4-5598-4F1D-A1A7-F482DD6E5503.jpeg 74B893FB-860D-4838-9202-0974918D3468.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg DEA7B370-BE98-4919-8F59-C94D4B3D4B81.jpeg 3D4FC5B4-A7B6-450D-931F-15A3E4A32A2B.jpeg 3F23239F-BF21-4C84-A376-4D51B7006281.jpeg 0958D6D2-B82F-48F5-BF39-F4D34C024787.jpeg 5716A01B-91EC-4AA2-ADCA-81C9517DF5A3.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg E9593149-5227-5E6F-BC94-17A0B22F91C3.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:Bovids Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Downloaded Contect Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:The Grinch Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Ice Age Giants Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals